Denim Covered Goodness
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: Regina wears a pair of Emma's jeans, which drives Emma mad with desire. Established SwanQueen.


Regina searched through her drawers, groaning in frustration. Today was the 'First Skate' ceremony, when the town celebrated the lake freezing over and being able to ice skate by gathering for a town skate. And since she couldn't very well ice skate in a pants suit or a skirt, she opted to wear trousers today.

The only problem was that she couldn't find a clean pair to wear.

 _I blame Emma for this_ , she thought, even if she smirked over the reason for it. She had intended to do laundry on Sunday. But when she woke up that day Emma suggested spending the entire day in bed together. Which is just what they ended up doing, resulting in a day of Netflix, cuddling, and several rounds of mind blowing sex. But while it had been enjoyable, she now had nothing to wear for the ceremony.

Groaning over finding nothing in her drawers, she pulled open the ones on Emma's side, hoping she might have accidently put a pair of her pants in there. She shifted through the clothes in there, mostly finding jeans and tops _. I need to get dressed so I can get going_ , she thought _. Maybe I should just wear a pair of her jeans._

Regina stopped as she actually considered that. She had thought it as a joke at first, but now it might be the best course of action. She dug through Emma's drawers until she found a nice pair that didn't seem ripped or overly worn. She held them in front of herself, deciding she could probably pull them off. With that decided she stepped into the jeans and pulled them up over herself before checking herself out in the full length mirror. She had always felt denim wasn't really her style. But now that she was wearing it, she could see the appeal. The jeans were quite tight on her, and showed off her legs and backside very nicely. After taking a few steps and doing some leg bends to make sure she could walk in them, she decided they would do. She found a top that matched her outfit and finished getting dressed before leaving to begin the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting through her morning paperwork Regina decided to get some coffee and surprise her girlfriend. As she walked to Granny's and then to the station she felt people's eyes on her, covertly checking her out in her new attire. Normally she'd snap at them or give them the 'evil eye'. But in truth she was feeling good wearing those jeans. Not only were they a confidence builder, but the tight fabric kept pushing against her ladybits when she walked, making her aroused and eager to see Emma.

She grinned as she walked into the station, eager to see her girlfriend's reaction. Emma looked up from her desk as the familiar click of high heels echoed through the station. "Hey Regina…" She trailed off at seeing the unusual attire her girlfriend had on. "What are you…are those my jeans?"

"Yes I believe they are," Regina said nonchalantly as she handed Emma a cup of coffee. "It seems I didn't have any clean pants to wear today because someone wouldn't let me do laundry over the weekend." She smirked as they both knew the reason for Regina's predicament. "So I had to borrow a pair of yours to wear."

"I can see that," Emma said, feeling like the temperature had gone up since Regina's arrival. She put her coffee down, causing a pen to roll onto the floor. "Allow me dear," Regina said seductively as she turned around and bend over to pick up the fallen pen.

"Holy shit," Emma softly said, shifting in her chair as she stared at Regina. She was well aware that Regina had a great ass. But in those jeans it was mouthwateringly divine. "Your ass looks great in those jeans."

"Thank you," Regina replied as she handed Emma her pen and slowly kissed her. "Although they are awfully tight on me. I can't imagine that's good for me."

"I'm guessing not. We should probably get you out of them as soon as possible. For health reasons," Emma replied, trying to keep a straight face.

Just as they were about to rip each other's clothes off David chose that moment to enter the station, causing the two of them to quickly pull back from each other. "False alarm. Tom thought some kids were shoplifting, but it was just a misunderstanding. Hello Regina."

"Regina needs me to help her with something at her office," Emma quickly said as she stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Yes, come along Emma," Regina replied

"Okay," David said questionably as the two women practically ran out of the station.

The two women briskly walked to town hall, trying to look like they were just out for a stroll. Emma purposely walked behind Regina so she could stare at her ass as they walked. When they finally made it to Regina's office Regina barely had time to close the door before Emma pounced on her, their lips crashing together as Emma grabbed Regina's ass and lifted her up as Regina's legs wrapped around her blonde girlfriend's waist. They smashed against the door, with Regina pausing just long enough to lock the door and cast a silencing spell before they resumed their make out session.

Emma pushed them off the door, causing the two of them to tumble to the ground. "Ow."

"You okay?" Emma asked.

In response Regina kissed Emma's lips and moved her way downward to her neck, sucking hard on Emma's pulse point as she pulled her shirt up and off. She groaned in approval at seeing Emma hadn't worn a bra today before she kissed and sucked on those wonderful breasts of hers.

"Fuck me!" Emma moaned.

"Working on it," Regina replied mischievously.

Emma grinned at that retort before flipping Regina over so the former queen was now lying on the floor. "Lift," she said as she unbuttoned Regina's jeans. Regina lifted her pelvis upward and wiggled her hips as Emma shimmied her out of both her panties and those deliciously tight jeans. "Get on all fours and spread her legs."

Normally Regina wasn't one for taking orders. But she was willing to concede given the right motivation. She quickly shed her shirt and bra before rolling onto her hands and knees and positioned herself so her backside was right in Emma's face. Emma ran her fingers over Regina's sex, seeing the woman was practically dripping with desire. She moved her hands upward to Regina's ass and squeezed those delectable twin globes while kissing the smooth skin. Emma spread apart Regina's ass cheeks, revealing her puckered anus. Licking her lips, Emma ran her tongue around Regina's asshole, getting it nice and wet. After a few once arounds of this she felt Regina's asshole loosen, and was able to slide her tongue up her lover's royal ass.

"Oh God, Oh God!" Regina cried out. She pushed herself against Emma's face, loving having her girlfriend's tongue up her ass. Her toes curled into the carpet as she felt Emma slip one, then two fingers in her sex, curving them inside her as Emma's thumb lightly rubbed her clit.

Emma worked her fingers within her lover as she slowly tongue-fucked Regina's ass, savoring every moments of this. She moved her tongue upward and circled it around the crinkled opening before shoving it back inside Regina's ass, stretching it as far inside her as she could as she swirled it all around.

"FUCK, FUCK ME EMMA! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" Regina screamed. She cried out as she was hit with an earth shattering orgasm. Her body actually glowed as her arousal ran down Emma's hand and arm.

Emma pulled her head back and took her fingers out of Regina's sex, watching as her lover collapsed onto her stomach. She lay next to Regina, whipping wisps of hair off her sweaty forehead. "How was that?"

As way of a response Regina sucked Emma's fingers, licking off her own arousal from her girlfriend's digits. Once they were clean Regina pulled Emma upward until she was sitting in the woman's lap. Regina kissed Emma as she reached down and rubbed her girlfriend's wet and swollen pussy. She felt Emma moan as she slipped two fingers inside of her, moving them in and out. She added a third and increased the rhythm as she rubbed her girlfriend's clit.

"Fuck I'm close! I'm close!" Emma yelled, already aroused from eating out her girlfriend's ass. It only took another minute of Regina's fingers working their magic before she cried out in orgasmic bliss. She shuttered for several long moments before she her body came down from that delicious high.

Both women held onto each other, gently stroking each other's backs. As Emma kissed Regina's shoulder and nibbled her ear lobe, all she could think was, _I'm definitely wearing jeans more often._


End file.
